Never Letting Go
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Kagome ran away and her lover went after her. He is a man who will never let her go. Sigma 6 world.


~Never Letting Go~

The night was cooler then usually and Kagome was loving it every second of it. She leaned farer back on her balcony, letting the slow wind play with her long raven hair, her oversized shirt, and what little of her pajama shorts that was visible. Her full pink lips were set in a small grin. The bite in the air sent chills up and down her spine. _'Snake Eyes would love this.' _She thought. Kagome's smile turned to a sad smile at the thought of her best friend, comrade, and lover of who knows how many years.

Oh how she wish she didn't have to leave him and the other Joes. But she had too. They didn't need someone as useless as her to slow them down. Sure she mastered the Arashikage style along with her own family style, the Higurashi style, could use all types of weapons, and had an I.Q of over 300, which made her a deadly opponent to be reckon with. But it was just that….. that she felt they didn't a girl who couldn't save her own family when she had the power to. No, they didn't. So she left the base in the middle of the night, leaving no trace but a note and a paper rose behind. She stills remember oh so clearly.

***Flash Back***

** Kagome felt her heart tear out of her chest when she woke up and looked at the sleeping Snake Eyes next to her, for she knew that tonight was going to be the night she left. He would be heartbroken she knew but it was for his and the other's safety. **

**She silently and carefully slid out from under the thin covers and got dressed in her usual mission wear; a pair of long black cargo pants with a black belt, a form fitting turtle neck tank top, and black fingerless gloves. Sliding on her black jacket and black backpack, she walked to the wooden desk and wrote a short message on it; **_**Goodbye. I love you. **_**Tears fell on the message as Kagome carefully created a paper rose. Snake Eyes always loves her paper roses, "saying" they would put the most beautiful perfect real roses to shame. The rose soon too had tears on it. She walked and kneeled before Snake Eyes. Giving him one last kiss on the lips, Kagome slide the note and rose under his hand.**

** Kagome gently pushed back his long blond bangs and planted a small kiss on his forehead. She stood and silently ran out of the room, out of the base, and into the raining night. She faced the base one last time before running though the forest. Kagome finally just let out her tears sadness and anger when she heard the base's alarm ringing.**

***End of Flash Back***

Her silver blue eyes grew glossy with unshed tears. She was such a damn idiot for thinking she could stay there. Kagome buried her face into her hands in shame. Suddenly there was a presence in front of her and she raised her head, just to have her lips claimed in a powerful kiss by a mask less Snake Eyes. Her eyes widened and was about to shove him away when he entrapped her wrists with his hands. She tried pulling away but Snake Eyes just leaned forward when she moved back, never breaking the contact. Kagome felt herself losing to the kiss when his tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance. She gave him permission and they fought to be in the other's mouth. Snake Eyes won. They broke apart for air a few minutes later.

Kagome looked at Snake Eyes with a panting, bruised mouth and bright red cheeks. He was wearing his ninja outfit, but his mask was resting on the balcony floor. He was hanging upside down, Spider-Man style. His blonde hair looked so wild and windblown that she had to slowly run her hands though it. His steel gray eyes shined with hunger and love. His own pale face was flushed and his lips were panting.

Kagome leaned her forehead against Snake Eyes, looking deep into his eyes. It was short lived when Snake Eyes jumped down and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome eeped when she felt Snake Eyes' hand on her ass. Snake Eyes walked into Kagome's simple, one bed room apartment that she was renting, ignoring her cries of being let down. To hell with that. The male ninja walked to the woman's room and threw her onto the small bed before pinning her there with his body.

Kagome gulped when she saw the look in her lover's eyes. There was fear, relieve, anger, hunger, love, and so many other emotions that she had to look away. Her face was gently guided back to face endless gray eyes.

Snake Eyes stared down at his lover, who has been missing for five months. It's really a surprise that he hasn't gone insane by now. The moment that she ran out of the door, he woke up to find her missing, and in her place a note and rose. He quickly ran out of his room, trying to find Kagome before she left. Scarlett saw him and she knew that Kagome left by the look in his eyes. The red haired turned on the alarm so everyone could help. No one found her. Since then, the team was not only trying to stop Cobra but find Kagome. And she was not easy to find.

Two days ago, Hi-Tech found her by talking to his parents, who meet her. He got her address and Snake Eyes was gone. Now here she was, under him trying to look away from his eyes. Probably because of all the emotions that were spilling out. He gently grabbed her chin and guided her head back. It has been too long since he saw those eyes of her and he quite simplify missed them.

He stands corrected. He missed everything about her. The way her hair felt and shined in the sunlight. The way her skin flushed when he touch every one of her sensitive spots. The way her eyes would shine with emotion. Those were only the beginning of a very long list. Snake Eyes buried his head in his love's neck, letting her scent of rain and cinnamon fill his beaten body. Kagome just sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"I'm here and I am sorry for leaving. But-" But before she could continue with smoothing words, Snake Eyes kissed her again. Breaking apart a few minutes late, Snake Eyes wrapped his arms in an iron grip around Kagome and tucked himself into the spot where her neck and shoulder meet that he claimed long ago. Kagome smiled and started to rub his back, and Snake Eyes fell asleep. Kagome kissed his blonde hair and knew that they would go back to the base tomorrow, and even if hell forbids it Snake Eyes would never let her out of his sight or anyone else's for that matter. He would never let her slip though his fingers ever again. He was never going to let her go. Kagome soon fell asleep into the realm of dreams after her life, her love, her everything, Snake Eyes. 


End file.
